The Forgotten Re-Written
by Guardian of Fear
Summary: After 'Love Fades, Mine Has' and Lisa yelling at her, Rose can't take it any more. So she runs. On the run she meets some people and they start a band. So five years later when the band gets asked to perform at Court, what will happen? Follow Rose and her band mates as they go back to Court. How have Lisa and Dimitri change? This is a re-write and I hope everyone enjoys it.
1. Chapter 1

_"Love Fades, Mine Has."_

Those were the words the bounced around Rose Hathaway's head even to this day, five years after they were said to her. At the moment Rose was in the band bus on the way to the next concert, they had just released their new album and were on tour.

She had met her band mates either on her way to Russia or in Russia. First she met Andrew Parker on her way to Russia. He was a dhampir and left the Moroi world about a year before she did and has been traveling the world. He doesn't talk much about his past, says it's behind him. But Rose can see it in his eyes sometimes that the past isn't as behind him as he thinks, but she won't push him to talk. Andrew is tall with hazel eyes, brown hair, and well built. In the band Andrew plays the drums, and he also helps decide on where we go.

When Rose was in Russia she met Erin Smith. Erin is also a dhampir but her parents left the vamp world when she was young, but Erin still doesn't like that world for what it has done to Andrew and Rose. Erin is about Rose's height with black hair, and dark blue eyes. In the band Erin plays the piano and bass guitar.

Rose then met Caden Jackson not to long after Erin. Caden is human but knows a lot about vamp society. Caden is about an inch taller then Andrew with blonde hair and green eyes. Caden plays the guitar and bass when Erin has to play piano. When that happen Rose will play the guitar and sing.

Rose does most of the song writing, sometimes the others will help but that hardly happens. They all helped pull Rose from her lowest point and helped her get back on her feet. Rose had spent her first year away drunk and hardly remembers any of it. On her second year away the others heard her sing and thought they should make a band, but Rose had to clean up her act before they did anything. It took them a little less then a year to get their name out there but they did it and they've been traveling ever since. Rose still has her bad days were she think about going back to the bottle but she tries not to think to much about that stuff.

Rose is in the back of the bus writing down random lyrics that may be a song later. She didn't realize the bus had come to a stop until some one touched her shoulder.

"We're here Rose." said Caden.

"You going to tell me were here is?" Rose asked gathering her things.

"You're not going to like it." said Caden not meeting her eyes.

"We're at Court." said Caden with his head down.

"What?!" Rose yelled jumping up and going off to find Andrew.

Rose found him at the front of the bus reading some book.

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here?" said Rose sitting next to him.

"Because I knew that if you knew you wouldn't have wanted to come. We will only be here for a week, you can do it." said Andrew looking her in the eye.

"You could've at least told me before we got here so I could prepare myself mentally." Rose complained.

"Well we're here so there's no going back, unless you want to tell the Queen that's why we can't preform here." Andrew said.

"Sure I'll tell her that the lead singer hates this place and swore to herself never to return here again, so The Forgotten will not be playing here nor will they ever." said Rose throwing her arms around to make her point.

"Well you have fun telling Queen Vasilisa that." said Andrew.

"Queen who?" asked Rose.

"Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." said Andrew like it was no big deal. "Do you know her or something?"

"You could say that. You know the Lissa person that I told you about?" asked Rose.

"Yeah but wha-" Andrew stopped, it all clicked.

"Yeah they're the same person." said Rose.

"I'm sorry Rose." Andrew said.

"It's okay I would've had to have come back sooner or later." Rose said. "Of course I would have preferred the later but you can't win them all."

They sat there for a second longer before both getting up and getting off the bus. Everyone was standing outside the bus waiting for us.

"We have to go see the Queen before we can go to our rooms and settle in." said Erin.

"Lets go!" Caden said jumping ahead of everyone.

"He doesn't know were he's going." said Erin.

Caden comes bounding back to us.

"I don't know were I'm going." he says. Everyone laughs.

"Rose you are the most familiar with this place you lead the way." said Andrew.

"Fine but you have to remember that's been five years since I've been here." Rose said leading the way.

"I doubt that they've done that much changing. They hardly ever change anything around here." said Andrew.

 **Two Hours Later**

"I thought you knew where you were going." said Caden.

"I never said that, you guys are the ones that voted me leader. Why don't we just ask someone where to go?" asked Rose.

"Sure as soon as we find someone." said Erin.

The group walked around for another thirty minutes before they ran into a guardian. It just so happened that the guardian was sent out to find them. They walked quietly as the guardian lead them to the Queen's office. The place was beautiful and has hardly changed a bit in the last five years.

When the group got there they were quickly let in.

"Hello, please have a seat. I'm sorry you got lost, a guardian was supposed to be waiting for you when you arrived." said Vasilisa as she sat back in her chair.

"We'll stay standing if you don't mind, we've been sitting for a long time." said Andrew.

Rose stood closer to the door behind the others so Lisa didn't see her.

"That's fine. We have made arrangements for you in the guest housing, do you need someone to show you the way?" asked Vasilisa as she handed them the keys to their rooms.

Andrew looked back at Rose as if asking if she knew where she was going, she nodded.

"I think we can find it, thanks." said Andrew.

"Okay, if you need anything just ask the person in the lobby and they can get it for you. You guys have the rest of the day to yourselves and you can start rehearsals tomorrow if you want." said Vasilisa.

The group made there way out but Rose didn't get out fast enough. As she left Rose heard Lisa take in a deep breathe.

"Rose?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this, I know I enjoyed re-writing it. I hope this goes better then the original, and I hope to update a little faster.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Also if anyone has any songs that would fit this story I am all ears.**

 **If you have any song ideas for this story I'm all for it**

 **Review please, any constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Damn, busted._ Thought Rose as she stopped.

"Yeah?" said Rose. _Might as well get it over with._

"Is that really you?" asked Lissa as she made it around the desk.

"The one and only your Majesty." said Rose.

To say Lissa was shocked was an understatement, she never expected to see her best friend again. They had looked for her for a year and an half, but they all knew that if Rose didn't want them to find her they wouldn't.

Lissa knew she hurt her friend and she wanted to make amends for the things she said.

"Can I talk to you, alone please." asked Lissa.

"I can't stay long, I really need to get some rest. Can't sleep very well on a bus." said Rose.

"I understand, this won't take long."

As Rose went to make her way back into the room Andrew grabbed her arm.

"I'll be fine." said Rose.

Andrew hesitated, "If you're sure, we'll wait outside."

"Be out there soon." said Rose.

There was a moment of silence once the others left.

"I've missed you Rose." said Lissa.

"Queen Vasilisa, please don't." said Rose.

That stung, Rose was never one for titles. "Don't do what?"

"Don't act like there is nothing wrong between us. I still remember everything."

"I want to say I'm sor-"

"I don't want to hear your apologizes, and I don't want to have to remember my past." Rose said.

"Rose plea-"

"No, I am doing just fine without you apologizing. I don't need nor want an apologize from you or anyone else for that matter. I need to go get some sleep, so if you don't mind." said Rose as she made her back to the door and opened it to leave.

Lissa stood there shocked beyond belief. She couldn't believe that her best friend, that has been missing for the past five years, just said that and left.

 _'I need to tell Dimitri that Rose is here.'_ thought Lissa as she slowly sat back down.

Once she had her thoughts gathered again she called for Dimitri to come to her office.

Rose on the other hand was quickly making her way outside were her band mates waited for her.

"So what'd she want with you?" asked Andrew.

"She wanted to apologize, what else would she do?" Rose shot back.

"Calm down, no need to go biting people's heads off." said Andrew with his hands coming up in front of him. Like they could protect him from an angry Hathaway.

"Sorry, I just-" Rose cut herself off, not knowing how to say what she wanted to.

"It's fine. Now show us were we are to sleep, I'm tired." said Caden.

Laughing and shacking her head, Rose lead them to their rooms. Once they were all in their own rooms Rose headed to bed.

 _'They always know how to make me forget my worries.'_ thought Rose as she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dimitri was waiting for Lissa to tell him why he was called.

"Vasilisa, there was something you wanted to tell me?" asked Dimitri.

"Yes there is. You know about the band that will be playing here, right?" asked Lissa, unsure on how to tell Dimitri.

"Yes, they have damphire in the band, it's why they are playing here." said Dimitri.

"Yes well, it turns out that their lead singer is Rose." said Lissa, not meeting Dimitri's eyes.

Dimitri's eyes widen and he sat up straighter, if that's possible.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Dimitri thinking he heard her wrong.

"You heard me right, Rose is here. She's the lead singer of the band The Forgotten. She was in here a while before you came in. I tried to talk to her, but it didn't go over well." said Lissa as she sat back in her chair.

Dimitri didn't know what to say, all he could really think was that she's back.

"She's back? How long will she be here?" asked Dimitri after he got out of his shock.

"A week or two I think. Depending on how the concert goes, I might ask them if the will got to the Winter Dance at the school." Lissa said.

Dimitri nodded he still couldn't get over the fact that she was now here, in Court. He had to play his card right if he wanted to get her back, and that was going to be the real struggle.

"You can go now, I have some things I need to get done and then I'm going to go home and interrogate Christian. I think he knew about Rose." said Lissa.

Dimitri swiftly got up and made his way to the door, he already had so many ideas on how he was going to get Rose back.

* * *

Once Lissa got home she went straight to the kitchen, where she knew her husband was cooking dinner.

"Hey, how was work?" asked Christian as Lissa walked into the kitchen.

"It was fine. The band got here today." said Lissa as she sat on a stool next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Really, how was that?" asked Christian as he dried his hand and made his way over to his wife.

"Good, do you know who the lead singer is?" asked Lissa.

"I only know her first name. Actually everyone only knows the first names of all the band members, their personal lives aren't public. The only thing I know, and most people, about the lead singer is that she was an alcoholic before the band got together. And the only reason people know that is because she's talked to her fans about not drinking. Why do you want to know?" asked Christian.

"Because the lead singer is our Rose." said Lissa.

Christian didn't seem shocked by this information.

"Why aren't you as shocked as I was when I found out?" questioned Lissa.

"Because I've seen some pictures of them and I've listened to most of their music. I had a feeling, that's why I mentioned to you that they should come here." said Christian.

"I need to find a way to apologize, she wouldn't listen to a word of what I said earlier." said Lisa as she leaned against Christian.

"I think we all do." said Christian as he wrapped his arms around Lissa.

They stood there for a few more minutes until Christian had to go back to the food. Once that was done they sat and ate dinner together and talked about their day.

That night Lissa went to bed with a lot on her mind, more then usual. She had to come up with a way to show how sorry she was.

 _'I've got to get my best friend back.'_ Was her last thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I greatly appreciate it. I also want to thank those who followed this story. It makes me happy knowing I'm writing something that real people enjoy.**

 **Quick question to this who have read the original, which is better, this one or the other? I'm just a little curious of what you think. Anyway please review and tell me anything that I can improve on or if you want to just tell me your thoughts on it all.**

 **If any one has a song that you think will fit this story, I'm all ears. Also there is a theme for their album that they are touring for at this moment, and you will all know what that theme is in the next chapter.**

 **Also one more thing, my spring break is starting so I hope to get a few more chapters posted through out the week, but it depends on how things go and where I go. I plan to update at least every two weeks until my mother gets internet, and I don't know when that'll happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose woke up to her alarm blaring in her ear. As tempting as it was to throw the damn thing across the room, she new that Andrew would come in with a cold bucket of water if she didn't wake up. Slowly, but surely, Rose finally was able to get up and dressed.

Once she did a check, again, in the mirror to make sure she looked fine, she headed down to meet the rest of her band mates.

"Why are we up so early again?" asked Rose as soon as she was in ear shot of everyone.

"Because if you want to eat before our first sound check then this is necessary. And besides it's not that early." replied Andrew

"It's early enough." countered Rose.

"Rose, it's to early for you any time before 10:00 'o' clock." chimed in Erin.

"No one asked for your two cents Erin." said Rose.

"Alright lets go get Rose some donuts before she takes someone's head off." said Caden, finally ready to get some food.

"Finally, someone understands my needs." said Rose as she headed to the door.

Once they found a place that had donuts they sat and ate. Rose ate the most donuts but Caden was't that fare behind her. They talked about different things but mostly the play list for their this coming up performance.

"So have you decided on what you want to play yet?" asked Andrew as he leans back in his chair.

"A little, does it matter how many?" asked Rose once she swallowed the last of the donuts she was eating.

"No, but lets not have another New York indecent." said Andrew.

"Yeah I agree with Andrew. I am not taking care of you if that ever happens again." said Erin.

"I remember that one, it was horrible. You sounded terrible after that, more then usual." said Caden.

"You sing yourself horse one time and it's not like the world ended. Plus we got a little break after that one." said Rose.

"True but you were miserable which made us not have as much fun." said Erin.

"We need to get going." said Andrew as he got up.

Everyone got up and they headed to were they would be playing in a few days. Everyone wanted to see what kind of set up it was going to be before they went to do a sound check.

They teased each other on the way.

"After this does anyone want to hit the gym with me?" asked Rose.

"The last time I went to the gym with you I could hardly move for days. I promised myself that I would never go with you again." said Caden said. Erin nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Andrew you in?" asked Rose.

"I think I'll pass this time around, sorry." said Andrew.

"Okay, not like I wanted any of you there anyway." said Rose with a pout on her face.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Rose's antics. Once they were done looking around the stage area they went back to their rooms. Rose grabbed her work out stuff and headed to the gym.

No one was in the gym because it was the middle of the day and everyone had things to do. So Rose set her stuff down got her headphones and went to town on one of the empty punching bags.

She was so lost in the music and what she was doing she didn't realize someone else was there until their smell hit her full force. It was a smell that she would never forget no matter how hard she tried.

The smell of Dimitri.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short you guys, and I'm really sorry about that. I got stuck for a little while and school has started again. So things are a little crazy right now. I'll try to update when I can but no promises. With everything that's going on I've got like zero free time, and when I do I just want to sleep. Anyway, again I'm sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I do hope you enjoyed it though.**

 **Review, fallow, favorite if you want. I love reading the reviews. Also if you have any songs that'll fit this story, I'm all ears.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **No songs used in this chapter.**


End file.
